


Мелочи

by drunk_roxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Все расплывается, но мелочи остаются
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 1





	Мелочи

Его лицо кажется таким невинным — слишком милое для кого-то, кто почти два года провел в космосе, сбежав из гарлийского плена. Широ смотрит на него и узнает до мелочей — несмотря на отросшие волосы и новые шрамы на лице. Широ смотрит на него — и замечает все новые мелочи. Слишком много мелочей, да. Дьявол в деталях — так же звучала та глупая поговорка?

Он все такой же веселый. Все такой же энергичный. Все так же восхищенно говорит о пришельцах — ну, как будто не насмотрелся на них за эти два года. Как будто не может перестать. Как будто не обзавелся новой маской.

Широ не доверяет ни себе, ни, тем более, своей паранойе — но что-то кажется ему отчаянно неправильным. Это что-то будто царапает его по позвоночнику холодными когтями, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Мэтта — старого доброго Мэтта, улыбчивого парнишку, который не сделал ничего, чтобы вызвать все эти глупые подозрения. Мэтт в полном порядке — он прекрасно проводит время с Пидж, словно компенсируя свое длительное отсутствие, дружески болтает с остальными паладинами, восхищенно смотрит на Аллуру, беззаботно перешучивается с ребятами, которые как-то раз чуть не угнали у них Синего льва, и, как все они, вносит свой вклад в освобождение галактики от Империи Гарла — и, конечно, рискует при этом жизнью.

А еще он иногда исчезает неизвестно куда — а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, появляется на очередном совещании, изящно уворачиваясь от расспросов о своем времяпровождении.

В этом тоже нет ничего странного, — пытается убедить себя Широ, — ведь Мэтт взрослый парень и вполне мог найти в космосе если не любовь всей жизни, то хотя бы просто гуманоида, с которой или которым можно расслабиться в непринужденной обстановке. Не всем же быть отшельниками с зашкаливающей подозрительностью, думает он с легкой горечью. Ему почти больно от осознания того, насколько одиноким он себя чувствует — даже несмотря на поддержку от остальных паладинов, — и неожиданно грустно от того, что Мэтт справляется со своими травмирующими воспоминаниями куда лучше него.

Широ кажется, что он нашел корень проблемы — и он старается подавить свои жалкие завистливые мысли, как недостойные паладина и лидера Вольтрона. Нельзя же быть настолько мелочным, когда на тебя равняется половина галактики, да?

Правда же?

Полуприкрытые глаза, сцепленные в замок ладони, странные взгляды и чуть насмешливые улыбки — Широ кажется, что он сходит с ума. Что сквозь трещины в маске проглядывает кто-то чужой — кто-то совсем незнакомый и определенно пугающий.

Широ уже не уверен, что может доверять своим суждениям.

Он начинает замечать провалы в памяти — ничего серьезного, скорее всего очередные симптомы затянувшегося птср, — а еще иногда его решения странные и какие-то чужие, как будто он действует по чьей-то указке. Обнаруживать себя в другой части замка посреди разговора с Аллурой или Кораном становится для него почти привычным — и ощущение, что он слишком давно не виделся с Китом, кажется теперь совсем далеким и неважным. Он как будто наблюдает со стороны, когда резко одергивает Лэнса или Пидж, или практически игнорирует попытки Ханка заговорить с ним — или когда непонятно зачем поддерживает дурацкие авантюры Лотора, которому он вроде как еще не готов был доверять.

Проблемы с Мэттом уже давно должны были спуститься в конец списка приоритетов, но забыть о них почему-то не удается — даже несмотря на явный недостаток внимательности и постоянный туман в голове.

Все кажется таким расплывчатым в этом тумане.

Он снова приходит в себя в одном из отдаленных коридоров, чувствуя на своей щеке чью-то ладонь. Мэтт улыбается этой странной улыбкой — Широ действительно видит ее, вместо того, чтобы как обычно думать, что ему лишь показалось, — и проводит пальцами по его губам, легко и невесомо.

— Глупый маленький клон, — шепчет Мэтт, и Широ едва успевает расслышать его, прежде чем снова погрузиться в мутный белый туман и прийти в себя спустя мгновение, рывком поднимаясь со своей кровати.

Просто сон, говорит он себе, всего лишь сон. Очередное порождение паранойи и больного воображения, думает он, умываясь ледяной водой.

Прикосновения все еще горят на его коже. Убеждать себя все труднее.


End file.
